


Their Last Winter Together

by Elliott_the_dragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Patronus Charm (Harry Potter), Sledding, Snow, The Marauder's Map, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliott_the_dragon/pseuds/Elliott_the_dragon
Summary: James misses going sledding and Remus works out a plan to keep James image of being a mature adult alive.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Their Last Winter Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small oneshot.
> 
> Hope you like it
> 
> :)

"It's snowing again, padfoot" 

Peter was kneeling on the windowsill, his nose and hands pressed against the glass watching the snowflakes outside. 

"The firsties were outside sledding."

James was kneeling next to him, eating a chocolate frog. 

"Do you remember our first winter together?" 

"Empty your mouth before you speak, Potter." 

Sirius was laying on his bed, browsing one of the muggle books Lily had borrowed him, not even remotely interested in what James and Peter had seen outside the window. 

"We also went sledding..."

James jumped down from the windowsill, accidentally sweeping a stack of parchment from the table. 

"Its a pity we cant do that anymore..."

"Why?"

Even Peter turned around now so he could look at the others, eager to know what James problem with sledding was. 

"I liked it so much... The waking up with sunrise, the ends of our scarfs collecting snow because they were ridiculously long, Moonys five layers of clothing, Lily laughing at us looking like we were dorks when we stumbled through the common room because we wanted tl be out there first to find the best spot to start sledding... All that was just so wonderful and I really miss it."

"No I meant why can't we do it anymore? We all liked sledding especially with the extensions we made from the filibusters."

"I'm headboy now! I can't just go outside and go sledding, what will the first years think? I'm supposed to be all mature and grown up."

"Why are you still the one getting fired up the most when we pull another prank?" Sirius sat up and closed his book, with conversations like that there was no way he could concentrate.

"Pranks are mature, they have a deeper meaning and..." The next few words were obscured by James pulling off his sweater and pulling on his pajama top. "They are supposed to grow up too and they need role models and as any male teacher here is a terrible father figure and rolemodel, I have to be mature and rolemodel-y". He changed into his pajama bottoms and slid under his covers, leaning against his headboard, so he could see the other maurauders while talking. 

"You're a good guy, Prongs" Sirius had also started changing "Isn't he, Pete? Such a good boy, watching out for his itty-bitty firsties."

"He's gotta show Evans that hes responsible enough to have kids of his own, planning to have a whole quiddich teams worth he needs the training." He was picking up the papers James sent flying earlier as he had nearly tripped when walking to his wardrobe. 

" I'm not-... A quiddich teams worth is too much! I want three, maybe four..." He had gone quite red from the others teasing him and his relationship with Lily Evans, a quite recent development, not yet older than a few months. 

"Quiddich teams?!" Sirius burst out laughing "Blimey Potter, thats a lot, even for you... You gotta be humping like bunnies to ach-..."

Even James had to grin now. "Kids, three or four kids, I meant." He seemed to be drifting off into another world, his vision going all blurry as he dreamily stared at the ceiling, probably envisioning the future he and Evans would have.

"How many kids are you planning on having, Pete?" With Potter obviously not listening Sirius and Peter didn't have anyone to tease anymore, at least not if they wanted a reaction.

The two started a deep conversation about future plans while they were getting ready for bed. Peter planned on marrying one of the hufflepuff girls a year younger than them, they had been going out for a while now, and Sirius wanted to live in a small town home with Remus and have a calm and peaceful life, far from the war raging outside the boundaries of Hogwarts. At the same time he wanted to be close to his friends, Peter and James who planned on becoming aurors, the bubble shielding out the war wouldn't be able to exist though so Sirius hadn't yet decided which option he liked best.

Pete and him lay awake talking until James threw a pillow at them. He missed both of them and hit the nightstand between their beds but it did what it was meant to do: Get them to shut up.

The only light in the room now came from Remus, who was sitting on the floor, surrounded by all the parts of the maurauders map, sewing them together with a bit of magic. The drawn parts all finished this was one of the last steps and he was really concentrated not to mess anything up. The idea for the map came to them in their first year, right as they started pulling pranks together and sneaking around the castle at night. He was too concentrated to take part in it but not too concentrated to not have heard every part of the conversation around him and form an idea in his mind.

He would need the map for his plan to work and he needed it as fast as possible. With his goal in mind his hands seemed to fly, his mind worked on two projects at the same time and he was done with sewing the map and planning every detail of his idea at the same time, roughly an hour after everyone had went to bed.

He stood up, stretched his arms, cracked his knuckles and jawned a great big jawn that felt like it almost unhinged his jaw. With a quick look at his wristwatch he decided that he had a bit of time to get himself ready.

In the bathroom he splashed a bit of cold water into his face, hoping to wash away the dark circles under his eyes. He applied deodorant and pulled on a new jumper, throwing his old one onto the pile of worn clothes he had made in his cornor of the room. The room of the boys was a hot mess, as Sirius had said, but it didnt bother any of them so tidying up was only on their to do list when someone apart from them was going to visit their dorm or they went home over the summer holidays because they were all a bit afraid of insects living in their chaos since the Stag-incident (There were marks on the ceiling from it) or the Stagcident, as Sirius called it.

Remus folded up the maurauders map and stored it away in his pocket, together with his wand and a note. He tried and wake Peter first, but there was no hope in getting him to wake without everyone else waking to so he gave up and tried on Sirius next. Sitting down on his bed made him turn his back to the dent Remus caused in the mattress. Getting Sirius to wake up now wouldn't be a problem, seeing as he was half awake already.

"C'mere Moony, cuddls"

He smiled at the boys sleepy voice and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Wake up, Padfoot, I have plans and you're a rather important part of them."

"I'm not going to shag you in the middle of the night, Moony, next time ask me when I'm already awake. Come in here and cuddle me or bugger off. "

Sirius sounded a lot more awake now and eventhough he had just told Remus to bugger off, seeing as the latter had no intention of getting in there and cuddeling, he sat up and rubbed his eyes trying not to jawn.

"I'm not asking you to shag, not now, rather the opposite really."

"What do you want and why can't it wait? Forget that, whats the opposite of shagging?"

"Im asking you to get dressed and go downstairs to steal some sleds."

"Thats not the opposite of shagging?"

"Can we discuss this later? Get dressed and ready to go outside, I'll be waiting in the common room." And with that Remus was out the door. 

Thinking about how shagging wouldnt be that bad, compared to go outside on the cold and windy grounds at this hour. Already missing the warmth of his bed he pulled his boots on and quietly followed Remus into the common room, careful not to wake anyone. 

____

"Rey, what in the hell are you doing?" 

Remus had unfolded the maurauders map on the floor and was seemingly searching for something. 

"Bloody hell"

Eventhough there was no reason to wisper Sirius voice was almost as quiet as Sirius could be, which was, to everyone's confusion, silent as a cat. 

"This is way better than shagging..."

He knelt down on the floor next to Remus.

"Don't think anything can top shagging, especially not with you..." 

Sirius had already opened his mouth to answer Remus mumbling but closed it soon enough, interrupted by Remus pointing eagerly on the map. 

"There he is! We find Peeves and make him do something loud and obonxious so Filch will go after him, then we can sneak down to the entrance by the Bell-towers, store the sleds outside and go to the kitchens and get what we need. Then I'll ll send Jameses ow-"

"Its James', Moony. 

Remus gave Sirius a stern look and continued  
" I'll send his owl to wake him and Pete and well have about three hours time for sledding and fun until we have to be back inside so noone notices the stolen sleds or us outside because James wouldn't want that. Understood?" 

"Yes, Sir, Moony, Sir" 

Sirius raised his hand to salute but was interrupted by Remus giving him a peck on the lips and then hastily standing up. The common room wasnt a place they'd normally display affection. 

"Bummer you ve had to come out with a plan like this so we cant just shag right here..." 

Sirius proceeded to carefully fold up the map so the area where filch was was always visible, obviously having trouble with it.

"Moony this is brilliant but there must be an easier way to access this thing instead of a specific pattern it has to be folded in... Because as much as it secures it, I cant..." 

Helpless he looked up to Remus who was smiling widely about how complicated his invention seemed to be. 

"You have to do it like this..." 

After he knelt back down and took over the map folding, Remus was done with it in a few seconds and the map, now folded exactly how Sirius wanted it to be, found its way back into the lads hands. 

"Let's go." 

Remus picked up the two wooden sleds that stood next to the portrait hole and was halfway out already when Sirius fully realized what they were about to do. 

This was the last time they would be doing this. The last winter at Hogwarts. The sledding was a farewell and goodbye to their youth as even the youngest of them would turn seventeen in a few months. 

Before climbing after Remus, Sirius promised himself that he would always remember their last winter together. 

That was it. The last night the maurauders only fear was to get detention.


End file.
